Stronger Than Roots
by snowflake2410
Summary: Fern Stronghold is the sweetes girl anyone could ever meet. She would never harm anyone, especially in the Hunger Games. So when she becomes allies with Cato, everyone know's it's just a survival thing... or can it be something more?
1. Chosen

The morning light broke through the stitched patched of our threadbare curtains. It's been morning for at least five hours now. Usually this is the time where I get up, get dressed, and start helping my family start their day. I would sing a soft lullaby to my sweet little brother to wake him up. I would shake my three sisters to get ready for the day. I would go make tea and would toast our pine seed bread from the previous night. I would wake my mother, and get everybody at the table. I soon would get them out the door as well as myself, then after school I would go to work. I would get home late, and make dinner (if it hasn't been made already), and then go to bed.

But not today. I would not wake up my brothers and sisters. I would not get breakfast ready. I would not get my mother up. I would not go to school or work. I would not get home make dinner and go to be. I can't do any of these thing today….and do you know why? Because today is the Reaping.

The Reaping in which two precious lives would be destroyed today. Two families torn apart. One boy and one girl on death row. All because of us. All because of them. Everyone is to blame for this.

I got up and looked around. My sisters were still sleeping, and my brother was still in his crib. I could hear my mother's snoring from down the hall. I crept out of bed as gently as I could without waking anyone up. I went to our closet. I put on my yellow dress over my dirty white slip I was wearing. I put on my worn out brown combat boots on and a wool sweater over my dress. I went into the kitchen and got my bag out from under the table. I put a piece of bread and some cheese in my bag. I silently went out the door.

I passed the main square, where people were setting up things for the Reaping in front of our justice building. I passed some of the nicer homes. I made my way toward the edge of the forest, near my special tree. I looked around. My suspicions were correct. Everybody was at home. I walked to the base of my tree. There was a nice sized boulder in front of it. I put my bag down, and pushed with all my might. Slowly it moved to reveal a hole.

The hole was a little bit tinier than I was, but I could still squeeze on through .As soon as I grabbed my bag, I crawled down deeper, and deeper, till I got to where I wanted to go. My secret hideout. It was a medium sized space under a great big redwood. I turned to see light shining through. I went up and covered the space with some moss and bark. I slid back down. The entire hole was constructed of moss, wood, bark chips, and grass. I sat down next to a shelf that was built by my best friend Greenwood Barrens. Silly name I know.

I met Greenwood when I was three, and I've known the guy my entire life. He's always been there for me, and he's the only one who knows about my hideout. I always call him Green though. People always say, "When the time is right Fern, you'll know how much Green means to you. You'll know how much you love each other. You'll want to marry one day, and have a house full of kids." I can never tell if they're half joking, or being completely serious. Every time Green hears this, he just smirks. You see, it's not as if I don't love Green. Of course I do, I just don't know how I love him. As a brother, as a friend, as a lover. I never seem to get it together enough to figure it out.

It's not because he's ugly either. Ugly would be the exact opposite. He has hazel eyes with blue specs in them. He has beautiful fiery red hair, so fiery that when you look at it, all you can think of are blazing flames. His hair is always tussled like a bed head, but it looks nice on him. He's very tall, about 6'2, and he's very muscular, yet lean, but not skinny. He has this hero streak to him, and is always helping people out. Many of the girls here, in District 7, are always fanning over him whenever he chops wood, or whenever he helps run errands for people who aren't able to.

I sighed as I stood up. I went to check my herbs. Everything is here. As I was starting to get my bread out, I turned around at a noise outside my tree. There was a scruff, then a rustle of barks and moss. I saw daylight that quickly disappeared when something was blocking it. It continued to block the way, until my best friends head appeared. "Fern, I need your help. I'm stuck again." I smiled as I giggled. I went over and pulled him out. "Thanks. I'm getting too big for this. Maybe we should find another hide out." I climbed up the hole to place the moss and bark back in position.

"No way." He groaned. "Come on! You have got to be kidding me! I basically get stuck every time I come here for the past four years, and all you can say is no? Ugh." He plopped himself down on the moss bed that we made a few years back. I turned around. "Green, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your family today." He shook his head. "You know why. All my brothers are either too young, or too old. They won't be Reaped, but I will. Everyone will have tears in their eyes and get all gushy. My mom started crying again. Can you believe it?" I walked over and sat next to him. "Green, have some compassion. They are your only family. You can be gone like a heartbeat." I took his hand in mine and smiled at him. "Please don't patronize them. They love you so much and would hate for you to be taken away." He sighed and just looked at our hands intertwined. "Fine, but you owe me big tomorrow." I grinned. "Now that's more like it!"

I got up from where he was sitting, and stretched. "Now tell me the reason you're really here." He looked down, then up at me. "I have it in my bag." I jumped excitedly up and down. "Ooh, yay! A present." Green smirked. "Even better." He brought out an injured bunny from his bag. "Oh another patient, even better." He got up and walked over to a small wooden table, where he placed the bunny.

"Let's see, an injured bunny. I examined him, and saw the problem. An infected laceration on its hind leg. Get me a candela flower, the jar of comfrey, and the jar of beeswax. I also need the crush rock, a spoon, a knife, a bowl, and some gauze." "Way ahead of you." He already had everything, except for the knife. He put it on the side of the table, and reached into his pocket to get a knife. "This is cleaner." He said as he set it down next to me. I examined the wound. "You already cleaned this?" He nodded. "I've taught you well." He smiled.

I grabbed the empty bowl. I took the spoon and scooped out the beeswax. I put it inside the bowl. Then I got a dried up candela flower crushed it and spread it all over the beeswax. I took the dried up comfrey and did the same thing. I got the spoon, and mixed it all together. I grabbed the gauze, and spread the sticky concoction all over the gauze. I wrapped it around the bunny's hind leg.

"Well if we change the dressings every three days for the next four weeks, I think the bunny will be fine. We also need to give the bunny chamomile extract in its water, or chamomile tea." I picked the bunny up and cooed at it.

"Well Green, since you saved it you get to name it." One eyebrow lifted up. "I saved it? Give yourself some credit." I blushed as I shook my head. Green sauntered toward me as I stood there awkwardly. He grabbed the bunny from me, and set it on the moss bed.

He put his arms around my shoulders, and pulled me close to him. He bent down and said in a very low voice, "You're parents should've named you Compassion because you're filled with so much with it. You're peaceful because you hate the idea of war, killing and death. You're the most honest person I know. You always tell the truth, no matter what the consequence. You're extremely kind. You always have a smile full of sunshine, and you're always happy, and you want to know about how everyone else is doing. You never talk about yourself unless someone asks. You can be so generous, you give what you barely have and you are always happy to do it. Most of all, you're beautiful. You have beautiful cozy dark brown eyes, which have emerald green in them. You have the most beautiful long brown hair ever, and you're the perfect height of 5'7. You have all of these qualities, yet you never give yourself the praise you deserve. Why is that?"

"I don't know." I whispered. Green put his hand under my chin and moved my face closer to his. Then it popped in my head. "We should name the bunny Higgins!" Green groaned and turned away. He muttered under his breath. "Come on we should get going. We all need to get ready for today." He picked up his bag and picked up mine. "Let's get going." "Okay." We said goodbye to Higgins, and climbed our way to the outside world.

As soon as we covered up our hideout, we were going our own direction towards each of our homes. "Get dressed in something nice."

"Okay. Put on your best suit."

"Fine, but as long as you put on your bravest face." I stared him straight in those eyes of his.

"That's more like it. Listen, I know you're scared but your name being pulled isn't that much of a possibility. It's okay; they're more likely to pull me out instead."

He hugged me. "It'll be okay Fern."

"You're right. Nothing to worry about, I'll see you at 10."

So, I went home. I went and sat next to my little brother's crib. I made breakfast. I woke everybody up. Two of my three sisters would be put in the Reaping today, and one of them is their first time. The other is their last time. This would be my fifth time since I am sixteen. My mother put on the bath for the three of us. We all piled in one at a time. My little sister, Willow, was trembling as my mother fixed her hair. My older sister, Acacia, just sat on a stool. She had her head between her legs breathing in and out, in and out. I was standing, smoothing out my wavy green cotton dress. My younger sister was wearing a pink skirt, and a brown shirt. My older sister was wearing a soft lavender silk dress.

My mother took all of us in her room, and held us all together. She went under her bed, and took out a small book. This book was a book that my family has saved and preserved since Panem was North America. It used to be used for places of worship, but when Panem took over they banned all of these types of books. This book was something that could give hope to the people to override them. This was banned forever. Now we hold the last one of its kind. The book is called The Holy Bible.

My mom reads it to us every year we get Reaped. He father would read it to her every year, and so on and so forth. My family, apparently, before the dark ages was something called Apostolic. It was a type of Christianity. It's told we were not to cut our hair or wear pants. So we never did, and still to this day my mother keeps that tradition alive.

Anyway my mom took out that Bible and read a passage from there. She closed her eyes and did a prayer. Only I didn't close my eyes and prayed. I didn't pray to the one God that I know is out there. I just stood in fear, fear of being chosen. When I heard the sound of my family saying, "Amen." It was time to go.

Us three sister being Reaped today, all held hands as we walked. We went over to the table, where our blood was pricked out from our fingers. We headed to the rows we were to stand in. Willow walked very slowly to where she was to stand, while Acacia strutted over to the eighteen year olds confidently. I just plainly walked to the sixteen year old row.

Soon Kipper Talons walked onstage with a bright smile. She had bright metallic blue hair, pink skin, and a ridiculous outfit that resembled a pine cone; a purple pine cone.

"Welcome all to the 74th annual Hunger Games Reaping and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now let's watch a video straight from the capital." The jumbotron turned on and out came this video that we watch ever year about the dark days, and how the Hunger Games came to be. During this I spotted Green with the seventeen year olds on the boy's side. He had a blank look on his face that spelled

B-O-R-E-D. I turned around to listen to Mayor Pickett's interpretation of the Hunger Games.

Next came the moment of truth. "Now as tradition goes, ladies first." Kipper walked over to a giant glass bowl. Her hand felt around till she reached the bottom of the glass bowl. She picked up a card, and slowly opened it. Everyone's breath was held still. The next moment went by in a heartbeat.

"Fern Stronghold." My heart stopped beating. I didn't think it was true till I saw the entire area of girls step away from me, as if I were a leper. I didn't move, until this girl shoved me towards the front. I walked slowly to the front where two peacekeepers escorted me to the stage.

"Now are there any volunteers?" Everyone was quiet. I looked to Willow. She was trembling again, she was crying. I looked to Acacia who stood in a state of shock. I looked to Green. He was fighting his way towards the front.

"I volunteer!" His voice range above the silence. Kipper shook her head. "I am sorry, but you are not a girl. You can volunteer when the boys are up."

"No, I'm not volunteering for anyone else's place but hers."

"No. Now go back to your line."

"Not until I'm up there instead of her." Kipper pursed her lips, and nodded her head toward the peacekeepers. They advanced their way to Green where one of them said, "Come on boy, there is nothing you can do." He grabbed onto his shoulder. "LET ME GO!" He punched the man, and advanced toward me. He didn't get close because four more peacekeepers stepped up and helped. Then they got their beating sticks, and started to beat him.

I couldn't bear to look at it any longer. I jumped off of the stage, and covered Green's body with my own. "Stop it….NOW! PUT THOSE THINGS AWAY." I looked at Kipper who was just covering her mouth. Then an awfully familiar voice rang from the crowd. "You heard the girl, put those things away. Do it."

I looked up to see our victor Johanna Mason, who had her arms crossed and was looking very pissed off.

The peacekeepers immediately obliged and put away the sticks.

"Good move. Now let's get on with the reaping, we are on a very strict time schedule. Right Kipper?"

Kipper nodded. "Yes, now on with the boys." She quickly put her hand in and pulled out a name faster than Green getting escorted back to the line, and faster than me being able to go back on stage.

"Stone Alder." A boy from the eighteen year old section came up. He was big, and huge. "Are there any volunteers? No? Good. Now we have our tributes for Distract 7. Shake hands and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Let's think about that statement;

I got picked.

My family didn't volunteer (I don't blame them)

My best friend was nearly beat to death.

Johanna Mason had to step in (aka not good.)

My District partner looks like he'll have no problem killing me.

I'm on death row.

So maybe the odds aren't exactly in my favor. Stone and I were escorted inside the Justice Building, each in separate rooms, to have time with our family and friends. A peacekeeper came in. "You have two minutes." My siblings came in as well as my mother. "Oh sweetie…I just- well I- you." She couldn't get her words out. Acacia came up. Her face was swollen and tearstained. "I should've volunteered. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I hugged her. "Mommy, make sure everyone is taken care of and everyone wakes up at five. Acacia take over my job as cook at the lumber mill. Nylon likes to be sung to in order to wake up. Sing the song Danny boy. Willow, Fauna: You guys can have my old dolls. Acacia my dresses. Be sure to trade with loggers medicinal herbs for wood and game. If you don't know how to make medicinal concoctions ask Green."

They engulfed me in a hug. I started to cry. "I love you guys." I took my two-year-old little brother into my arms. "Sissy will be gone, okay?" His big blue eyes peered into mine. "For how long?" "Maybe forever, but your big sister will do her best to come back to you. Her family will keep her alive out there." "I'll miss you, Fawn." My mom gave out a chocked sob. The peacekeeper came in. "Times up, you have to go." A lot of shouting mixed with 'I love you' and 'Win for us' and 'Fawn don't leave me' ensured. When they did leave. I collapsed into my chair, and cried into my hands.

"You have three minutes, lover boy." Green stumbled in. He took me in his arms and held me. "Anyone but you. Please anyone but you. Are you okay?" I shook my head. "Now listen to me. You're going to survive. You know how to distinguish plant very well; you know how to look for shelter and how to build fire."

"Green, I'll be killed out there. I don't know how to use a weapon, and even if I did I don't know if I could even use it or not."

"That's alright, most of the time people die from natural things, rarely ever from fighting. Still, you know how to use at least one weapon they always have out there."

My eyes widened. "An axe?"

"Yes. You can use one well."

"On wood though, not on people."

"You have to be smart out there. When you're out there civilized consciousness won't apply. You need to think like a savage, like an animal. You're roots are strong Fern, but so is your heart, you will get out of this alive one way or another. You're a survivor, so take that initiative and let them have it."

He engulfed me in another bear hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I love you Fern." My eyes watered again. "Don't…..don't love me. It'll only break your heart in the end."

"I don't care. I love you and only you." He crashed his lips down on mine. They were soft, and moving against mine. Except I didn't move mine. They tasted like the earth. I just took this in. My first and last kiss. My mind was swimming.

"Times up." A voice interrupted us. "Come on, lover boy." "You're a survivor, remember that. You are a survivor." The door slammed behind them. The next hour came for us to head to the train. Kipper sat between Stone and Me. She was talking about how much of a treat this was, and was goodies we were in for. When we went to the platform, I took one last glimpse of District 7. I went inside, and sat down in a beautiful room.

There were crystal goblets, mahogany tables, foods of delectable sorts. The chairs we sat on were the softest things ever. Hey even though I'll most likely die by the end of this week, at least I'm doing it in a luxurious style.

"Wait here, I'll go get Johanna." I stood up and walked around the room examining everything. I went over to the table and looked at this silver tray full of theses weird brown oval things. They had pink frosting on them, and were as big as the palm of my hand. "Hey….umm Stone, what do you think these are?" I looked over at Stone who just shrugged his shoulders, stood up, and came over to where I was standing. He saw the brown oval things, and curiosity spread all over his face. "I don't know." "I wonder what they're called."

"They're called chocolate truffles." A third voice rang out. There Johanna Mason casually leaning against the door frame with a smug look on her face. A pause ensured. "Well are you going to try it or keep on staring at me?" I quickly took the truffle, and bit into it. It was sweet, and the inside had a cherry in it. "This would be my first time ever eating a cherry." I said. "Oh well, feel free to help yourself. You deserve it." I noticed there was no sarcasm in her voice. "What do you mean?" Johanna glided over to where Stone stood. "That little scene out there was perfect. That's just what the people want. Something unique, something new to the table. If you play you're cards right, this might even get you some sponsors." "Play my cards right… how?" She sighed. "Listen kid, if people see this girl who is worth fighting for by someone not meant to volunteer for her, it's going to peak their interest. Play it right, they'll even want to sponsor you.

"Okay. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"You have a nice attitude, I like that."

"Thank you….I guess." I smiled. "Well, anyway I think this will be much discussed after dinner. Follow me." Stone and I followed Johanna's small frame to another car, where these servants from the Capitol were already putting plates of many rare things on our plates. Kipper was also there, waiting for us.

"Well, now that everything is good and dandy, why don't we sit and have a nice meal." When we sat, a servant boy pushed my chair up close to the table. A plate was set before me. It had a small bird on it that was roasted to a fine golden brown. There was rice and berries with a creamy sauce covering part of the bird. Small onions were swimming in a brown broth along with Brussels sprouts, and fish. A mighty turkey sat in the middle of the table, stuffed with golden breaded pudding. In my cup was a green juice that tasted of apples and straw berries. For dessert there was an abundance of cheeses, exotic fruits, and more chocolate truffles. Even though I didn't want to eat, I knew I had to. It's best to put on as much weight as possible before the games.

After dinner Johanna told us that she would talk with us in the morning. It made me sad, but I knew better than to cross her. I remember watching Johanna in her own Hunger Games. She looked so helpless, than she would attack at the right moment. I remember begging my dad to sponsor her, but he said it was too much money. I was glad she won…..really glad.

I shook my head at these thought as I walked unknowingly through 17 different cars. When I finally looked up I saw a room much similar to the one I was in when I first boarded the train. Only the feeling in the room was different more tense. As I went into the room a little further, the door shut behind me. I whipped around quickly to see the beautiful cold blue eyes of a monster. I knew at that moment I should've prayed with the others.


	2. Fear

The first time I met Johanna Mason, I was nine. It was a year after her Hunger Games, and I had accidentley run unto her on my way to the dynamite setting for loggers. Where my father worked. She glared at me, I stared up at her in fear. Soon enough the viscous tribute turned on her heel and left. A few weeks later I saw her again, when our district gathered at the town square for a memorial. A new worker at the dynamite setting set things up wrong. When the ti e came to blast BOOM! 56 men in our district died, my father included.

I remember that day my father died. I was at school, learning about the different types of trees we cut down, when a peacekeeper came in. Ms. Evers, my teacher at the time, exchanged a few words with him. He left and then she said,"Class dismissed." She walked over to her desk and started to cry. I wanted to go over to her, ask her what was wrong, but Green came over and softly whispered in my ear,"You better not push it." Since we got out early, we went to our hideout. We played doctor, and by the time we came out the sun had set. This meant we were past curfew and in trouble. We got into town, said our goodbyes, and went off to our houses.

As I opened the door my mother rushed over to me.I was perpared to be hit. Imagine my surprise when she embraced me with an air-restricting hug. She stoked my hair repeatdley saying,"You're alright." I asked what she meant, and she explained the accident. She thought I might've been there as well since I tried to visit my dad often at his work. I never cried so much in my life.

At the memorial, Green's father started to give a speech about all the men who was there during the explosion, and had been badly burned. This resulted in him losing both his legs. In the middle of his speech, he cocked up and started to sob. Unable to finish his speech, Green finished it for him. He spoke with such elegance and composure. At that moment I was sure no one else in the world was braver than him.

Now staring intothe beautiful blue eyes of a monster, I only wish I could summon that bravery myself. I studied the monster closely.

He was very handsome, strong, tall, and blond. He had an aura spoke, as if to say, I have no problem stabbing you witha sword.

His eyes narrowed as he sauntered forward. He walked at an amazing speed toward me. Bedore I knew it my back was against the wall, his arm pressed against my throat. There was no air, and it was rather hard for me to breathe.

The monster soon spoke.

"Well, it looks like I've found a little lost doe. So what are you doing here 7?"

"I was just walking...I didn't know where I was walking. Please let me go, I haven't done anything to you. Can't we just talk?"

His eyebrows fused together as he contemplated it.

"As much as I like practicing, fine. What's the use, the games haven't even started yet." He released me.

I gasped. "Thank you." I did my best to hide my fear, by coering it with a smile. A weak one I might add. I stuck out my hand. "My name is Fern."

He stared at it, then carefully took my hand in his. "I'm Cato Axner."

"Nice to meet you Cato." He gripped tighter. "I know what you're doing 7."

I became confused. "By which you mean?"

I found myself against the wall again "You think that being nice, playing nice is going to get me to spare you when we're out there? How stupid do you think I am?"

"No that's not my intention at all. I wouldn't do that...ever. I don't think you're stupid at all. I just wanted to introduce myself, it was the polite thing to do. Listen, I don't even want to be here, no one does. I couldn't live with myself if I killed another human being."

"Well guess what? I watched you when you got reaped. So what if someone stood up for you in your district. Here's a little reality check" He leaned into my ear and whispered, "No one's going to save you. Just seeing you already makes me want to kill you. You think you can act helpless, but really you're not. You have as much capibility of killing another human being as me. It'll be impossible though."

"Why's that?" I whispered

"Because the moment we get into that arena, you'll be painted red. From this moment forward you're mine. Don't think any alliance is going to help you, because the moment they say go, you're as good as dead. Now run along little doe...I'll be keeping an eye on you."

I bolted out of there extremely fast, I didn't stop till I smacked into Stone's chest. It looked like he was about to yell at me until he saw my tear-stained face.

"Fern you okay?"

I shook my head no. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm already marked. I ran into another tribute for I don't know which district. He threatened me, and said I would be marked as his."

"Fern what did he look like?"

"B-big, blue eyes, blond hair. He kept calling me 7."

Stone gave out an annoyed sigh. "He was the tribute from 2. He volunteered to be here. He's a Career."

My body stood still. A Career? I managed to anger a Career not even the first day? I was done for. "Wait, how did you know he was a Career?"

"Because I saw the other reapings while you were on your little adventure. Looks good this year, well good for capitol citizens. Not so much for us. And it's not everyday theres a volunteer from an outlying district, even more so from 12."

Yup done for.


End file.
